L'histoire de L'amitié
by LaBelleRoseBleue
Summary: A Present for my Prussia/Russia/America/Whatever-the-hell-else-we-decided-you-are and my España because my cat killed the other things I got you. Includes Bad Friend Trio, crazy otakus, Gen!Flippage, Romano's mouth, paint bombs, and evil scone fairies. :


**L'histoire de L'amitié**

_This is a Belated Christmas Present to MY Prussia/Russia/America/Whatever else we decided you are and my España from their France/Romanito. I love you guys! In a very not creepy France way that is. Shut UP! He is just here for the romantic ideas, so don't get any ideas, dammit! As of postage of the first chapter/Prologue this is not completed yet, but because it is a present to you two, yeah, it WILL get done, I swear! So shut the hell up, sit down, and enjoy. Oh yeah, and you two know how hard I fail with opening stuff, it's not until we dive deep into the story that I will improve, so if it sucks, I apologize, but my cat destroyed your guises Gil-err-KAbird and Tomato Bull. Damn cat. And believe it or not, it WILL surround the BFT._

_Prologue _

Some friendships are so special that as soon as they are made, one knows that they will last forever. This Trio's is one of those special friendships. Although it has an odd beginning.

Well this one started hundreds of years ago, actually, with their ancestors, who were all coincidentally best friends as well. They were generals in the Spanish, French, and Prussian armies, respectively, sometime around the Seven Years War. They met and were inseparable ever since. Their children that they had became friends, and so did their children, and theirs', and theirs', and theirs', and theirs' all the way to today where their great-great-great-great-great-to-some-degree grandsons were practically born together. Their mothers were the all best friends and were all pregnant together with them although the French one was born first on the _14__th__ of July_. The other two were born the very next year with the one of Prussian/German blood first on _January the 18__th_ and the Spanish one born on _February 12__th_.

The French boy was named Francis Bonnefoy and came from a very wealthy line of French royalty and good businessmen. He had shoulder length golden waves that always seemed to be shiny, eyes were the color of forget-me-nots and sparked like the stars at night, and his skin was a creamy pale porcelain color. Even though he was young, you could tell how much of a flirt he was. He was a fashionable, typical Frenchman who was a more _"C'est la vie!" _kind of attitude that sometimes got him into trouble. Thankfully though, he had a strange and muchly appreciated from his friends, ability to be able to talk anything or anyone out of any situation someone could possibly be in. Yep, even a person on death row could walk away scot free as long as Francis was there. And oddly enough, he was the exact mirror in every sing aspect of his Grandfather who was in the original Trio long before him.

The German/Prussian/Whatever-you-wanted-to-call-it girl was given the name Gillian Beilschmidt and descended from a very good family of German/Prussian engineers, royalty, and warriors. She was a tomboy-ish kind of girl who liked to take life at the reigns and steer it wherever she wanted it to go. She was the main trouble maker in the trio and made practically all the ideas that they had. That then proved that she was a complete tactical genius in practically any field. She was an albino with Rudy eyes that sparked like fresh blood dripping from an open wound, her skin had an odd sort of glow that seemed to be whiter than white, but somehow have a purple tint to it, and her hair was pin straight and a sterling silver color that only finely crafted jewelry could obtain. There were a few things one could always see with the strange girl: a young, yellow feathered chick which she fondly dubbed "Gilbird" after the "extremely awesome me!", her special pair of worn black combat boots that she kept somehow getting even when she out grew the last pair and the company had stopped producing those shoes, and her best friends. She was exactly like a female version of her Grandfather from the first three.

The last one of the group was a Spaniard by the name of Antonio Fernandez Carriedo who descended from a line of farmers, artists, royalty, warriors, and businessmen. He was a happy, care free kind of person who no one could really hate, although a Turkish guy named Sadiq and Englishman by the name of Arthur Kirkland were not particularly fond of him for separate reasons. Where Francis was the charmer of the group and Gillian (or Gill) was the brains, one could say that he was the public face and muscles of the trio. He was usually the one who actually did most of the laborious pranks because of how deceptively strong he was. His family owned pone of the best Tomato farms in the entire state and provided much of the tomatoes for the state. He was in turn for his work, sun kissed with light caramel skin and slight muscles. His hair was always a sort of wild-yet-tamed dark chocolate curl-ish with light brown highlights from the sun where it was bleached from the UV rays. His eyes sparked like emeralds and his smile infamous, everlasting grin glittered like pearls fresh from the oyster. And he too, like his friends, was just like the Spaniard from all those years before who happened to set up the Trio they were in today.

Together they made up, as everyone preferred to call them, The Bad Friend Trio and had ever since pre-k when Gillian had boldly announced from the tops of the entire three and a half story school building (how she got up, not even Francis and Antonio know for sure, and has been a mystery to everyone else ever sense, but it warned everyone never to try and mess with Gillian from then on) that she, the most awesome of awesome as anything awesome could every awesomely hope to be awesome, was looking for people to join her in her complete and totally awesomeosity. Only two people stepped up and they were her friends Francis and Antonio who had only met with her once when Antonio was about three months old. From then on they were always together in that strange trio, always causing trouble, pranking someone (usually an Austrian boy named Roderick that Francis and Antonio swore that for the longest time Gill had a huge crush on or Arthur for accidentally exploding Antonio's brand new actual sailing boat with some misfired spell in the first grade.), or whatever else tickled their fancy at the time being.

Throughout their school days the teachers and faculty had learned never _ever_ **ever** to let them have a class together after kindergarten when Gillian had somehow managed to sneak in with the other two into the class room and hot wire a paint bomb to detonate and cover the entire room with paint in the designs of roses (that became Francis's symbol), tomatoes (Antonio's), and yellow chicks (Gillian's) (Still don't know how they did that one or where they even got the explosives, but most thought that they came from some guy from Hong Kong most call HK who has a well known stash of Fireworks and graham crackers, yeah, you heard me, graham crackers). Her younger brother in Pre-K named Ludwig (a strong, pale, not albino, blonde boy) was the one to bail them out of expulsion that time and made it seem as though they were extreme geniuses for doing something that complex at their age (the entire conversation showing how mature and wise Ludwig was as well). They were immediately separated as much as possible from then on but still allowed to go to school. To this very day that class room still has a few scattered Roses, Tomatoes, and Gilbirds what no one but the Trio could find.

Each one of them also had little people of their fancy. For Francis, even though he was a total flirt and did practically anything that could move, it was a girl with long dark wavy hair in pigtails and ribbons on the sides of her head that carried around a blue stuffed dolphin from the islands of Seychelles named Animina.

For Gillian she had her eyes set on a quiet Canadian named Matthieu Williams who had pale blonde hair and this one curl that loopdy-looped and violet eyes that shined behind his gold wire rimmed glasses and carried around a stuffed Polar bear whose name he always forgot (I think it starts with a 'K' though . . .) even though his annoying younger brother, Alfred F. Jones, who looked like him except with more blonde hair and one cow lick that never went down as well as sky blue eyes and silver rimmed wire glasses constantly annoyed her by yelling how he was the hero even though they were pretty okay friends.

And Antonio had his eyes on a young Italian girl with a foul mouth and temper named Lovina Vargas who had dark auburn hair with some odd, gravity defying curl on the right side of her head that she liked no one to touch, light olive skin, shining hazel-green eyes, and a really good right hook who never liked to leave his side, even though she would never admit it to anyone and had him wrapped around her little fingers like chicken wire on a fence.

She had a sister with lighter auburn hair with her curl on the left side named Feliciana who had Ludwig wrapped around her finger in turn. It was all rather sweet really how they had those two boys on the palm of their little olive hands.

Of course there were others in the town who were also in love, like Alfred loved a Britt by the name of Arthur who had short, messy dirty blonde hair, piercing jade eyes with two oddly dark eyebrows on his forehead that resembled caterpillars, and pale skin like any sun deprived Britt should have. Arthur, although Alfred didn't know it, loved him back almost as much or if not more than the 'heroic' American loved the British Gentleman for example. As well as a Russian by the name of Ivan Braginski who always wore a long tan trench coat and a scarf his elder sister Katyusha made for him when they were younger. He had bright amethyst eyes that deceptively shined whenever he smiled with a dark sort of aura as a scar from a rough childhood and pale blonde hair, nearly white like the Russian landscape he was so accustomed to. Ivan loved a boy named Yao Wang from China who had long, slick, shiny dark brown hair tied into a ponytail and placed on his left shoulder, had bright brown eyes the color of polished mahogany, and yellow-ish skin who carried around a stuffed panda wherever he went for good luck as he would say. Yao, even though Ivan scarred the crap out of him and practically everyone else in the entire town, did also love the strange Russian lad back, in his own, unique, fearful way.

Everyone grew up in the small town of Pangaea somewhere in the state of New York with others who will be introduced when ready. It was the most diverse town in the entire USA with only two Americans in a sea of the rest of the world. It was a town where everyone knew everyone and everything about everyone, like an old southern small town somewhere in the southeast USA. Everyone lived and grew up together in a sort of balance and harmony for years as the trio and their friends and loves all grew up and soon entered high school. Well the Trio was in their senior and last year of high school, each just about eighteen years of age (Francis is but the other two are close) and they decided to finally get together with their fancies.

For Francis it was pretty easy, all he had to do was give her his famous lady-catching smile and take her out to a nice French restaurant (with a stop at his home afterward) and Animina was his. Of course it didn't surprise him because he was, as he said, the master of _L'amour._ So with that easily done, he was the first of the three to accomplish their senior year goal and then proceeded to help the other two with theirs, which, to be honest, was much easier said than done. Of course, he, being the master of love and all, decided that everyone else in the school also needed some serious action. So he decided to start a secret club, the _Guerriers de L'amour_, which would focus on bringing love to all that needed it. The other club members (but certainly not the only ones to come) were a gender confused Polish boy by the name of Feliks Łukasiewicz, his quieter and more studious boyfriend for three years Lithuanian named Toris Laurinaitis, a Hungarian girl with long wavy locks of light brown hair and green eyes named Elizabeta who enjoyed Yaoi very much but had Roderick as her boyfriend, a girl from Taiwan with long, jet black, shiny hair and pale brown eyes named Mai Honda, Mai's cousin Kiku Honda, a Japanese boy with short-ish black hair that shined and moved in even the slightest of winds with pale brown eyes that sparked the color of Coca Cola when the sunlight hits it who happened to be a major Otaku and Yaoi fan like Elizabeta, and lastly Kiku's boyfriend, a Grecian named Heracles Karpusi who had shaggy, light brown hair with an odd double curl sticking out of the top of his head, tan, had hazel eyes, and a very strange obsession with cats that both boys shared. They swore to assist Francis and Animina (who were the co-founders of course) to achieve happy romances throughout the duration of the school year. Unbeknownst to the poor and unsuspecting town of Pangaea there was a storm of drama and _"L'amour"_ to come and destroy the peace it had obtained for the past eighteen years or so. And first off were Francis's love-hate English buddy, Arthur Kirkland and his person of fancy, Alfred F. Jones.

_**Dictionnaire Un: **_

The Trio's birth dates: the dates in which each country that they represent respectively was established as they are (err were in their day) today

_C'est la Vie!_ : French for That is/This is life!

_L'amour_ : French for Love

_Guerriers de L'amour_: French for Warriors of Love ( Thought it would be nice to call them this XD)


End file.
